Commando App
“' '” is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 5, 2012. Plot At the end of "Crush, Chop, and Burn", Davenport decides to send the Lab Rats to school alongside Leo. Adam and Bree both got stable results from their bionic glitch tests, however, Davenport was worried that Chase's Commando App might activate when faced with an imminent threat. Adam, Bree, and Leo convince Davenport to let Chase go off to school with them, and they end up sitting at a table they weren't supposed to, and the football players threaten Chase, which activates his Commando app, and he turns into Spike, a fearless brute. He eventually kicks the football players off their table. Eventually Leo and the bionic kids form their own group known as the "Alpha Dogs" due to what Spike did. Chase's app then gets deactivated and he asks them why he was in commando mode, and he decides to apologize to the football players for what he did. The next day, Principal Perry decides to put matters into her own hands, and Chase's glitch happens again, reactivating the app. Since discussion didn't work, they decide to settle it with a game of football, where the winner would get the table and all the glory. During the game, Chase's app eventually deactivates again and Adam, Bree, and Leo apologize for not watching out for him, and the original football team win, and get the table back. Meanwhile with the kids gone, Davenport decides to get work done, but he can't since Eddy keeps annoying him. Eddy wants to play with him, singing loudly, and just being himself. Davenport eventually puts sticky notes on Eddy's screen and gets rid of his phone in order to concentrate on his work, but eventually apologizes to Eddy and comes up with Edie, a feminine version of the smart-home system, Eddy forgives him, and Davenport still thinks of him as weird. At the end of the episode, Spike and Perry have a dissing contest. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry *Eddie Perino as Trent Minor Cast * Unknown as Edie Trivia *This episode is the first appearance of Spike and Trent. *This episode is the first physical appearance of Principal Perry. Her voice is only heard in Crush, Chop and Burn. *The first part of the episode continues the end of Crush, Chop, and Burn. * This is the first (and only) episode which Edie appeared. * Three new characters are revealed in this episode. Gallery Transcript Userbox Codename:CommandoApp Category:2012 Category:Aired episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Eddy episodes 102 Category:Episodes with Spike Category:March Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Userboxes Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Trent Episodes Category:Episode Related Pages Category:Spike